The purpose of this program is to provide present and ongoing curriculum review of cancer education at both undergraduate and graduate levels and to stimulate and expand cancer education and teaching in northwest Ohio. The benefits from the program would be to improve and expand comprehensive multidisciplinary educational programs aimed ultimately at optimal care of the cancer patient. The methodology of this program includes curriculum review at undergraduate and graduate levels, coordination and development of fresh areas of cancer research, stimulation of new interest in the epidemiology, genetic patterns, and environmental factors in cancer. Seminars, visiting faculty, regional conferences and student and graduate physician-trainee programs are coordinated in a stimulating setting for physicians, dentists, nurses, and other allied health personnel.